1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to level detecting devices and more particularly pertains to a multiple position level for determining the position of an object relative to the gravitational horizontal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of level detecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, level detecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art level detecting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,167; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,301; U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,920; U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,000; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,508.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a multiple level for determining the position of an object relative to the gravitational horizontal which includes a rectangular frame having a pair of orthogonally oriented vial levels secured thereto which indicate an orientation of the device in a vertical position, and a center web extending across the frame and supporting a center level within the frame to indicate an orientation of the device in a horizontal position.
In these respects, the multiple position level according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of determining the position of an object relative to the gravitational horizontal.